


Their Glares

by InPrisonForSparkling



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25768711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InPrisonForSparkling/pseuds/InPrisonForSparkling
Summary: horror being nice.
Relationships: BloodLust - Relationship, HorrorLust, horror/lust
Comments: 15
Kudos: 21
Collections: UTMV Multi-Chapter Works





	Their Glares

Lust pretended he didn't care. That he didn't feel their glares. That he didn't hear what they called him behind his back.

Dirty cheater.

Whore.

Slut.

He knew that was what people thought of him. He pretended he didn't mind. But he _did_ mind. A lot.

He was sitting in some random bar, trying to drink his worries away, when someone walked in. The bar went silent. That's when Lust realized who it was.

Horror.

If there was one person in the multiverse who understood how Lust was feeling right now, it was Horror. They both came from universes generally frowned upon by most, and were both hated because of it.

That didn't stop Lust from being surprised and - he felt pretty damn guilty about it - a little scared when Horror sat next to him.

"Uh, hello?" Lust was a little shocked to realize he'd almost forgotten what his own voice sounded like. He didn't often speak if he could help it, and even then, it was usually little more than whisper.

Horror glanced in Lust's direction and seemed to realize who he was sitting next to.

Lust could see the disgust in Horror's expression. He slumped in his seat. Why'd he expected anything different-

"Are you okay?" There was real concern in Horror's voice. Lust looked up in surprise. Horror continued. "It's just... you look sad, I don't know."

It felt like it'd been years since someone had talked to Lust like he was a normal person. He sighed in relief. "I'm fine, hun, thanks for-" He jumped as he realized his mistake. "Sorry oh my stars I shouldn't have called you that I'm sorry-"

Horror gently put a hand on Lust's shoulder. "Hey, it's okay. I really don't mind." He saw Lust's big, purple, heart-shaped eyelights staring up at him in disbelief and wondered what in the stars the multiverse had done to the poor guy.

"...You don't mind? At all?" Lust sounded cautious, as if he thought Horror might be pranking him.

"At all." Horror smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> i have dECIDED  
> to??? continue????  
> updates are gonna be slow because i'm pretty busy writing TJK rn so yeah


End file.
